Coming in From the Cold
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: Spy AU. 'The Doctor' is a code name held by 11 different people, each one specializing in different things. One of these agents, 'Ten', is sent out into the field to track down an enemy agent known only as 'The Master'. To his great surprise, 'The Master' is also a group of different people and, to his greater surprise, they all seem to be in love with a Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming in From the Cold

Parings: Different versions of Doctor/Master, others as time goes on

Summary: Spy AU. 'The Doctor' is a code name held by 11 different people, each one specializing in different things. One of these agents, 'Ten', is sent out into the field to track down an enemy agent known only as 'The Master'. To his great surprise, 'The Master' is also a group of different people and, to his greater surprise, they all seem to be in love with a Doctor.

Author's Note: I have no idea. what. this. even. is. I'm home sick right now and watched 'The Sound of Drums', 'The Last of the Time Lords', and 'From Russia with Love', so this may explain why I think this is a good idea. Also, the idea as Donna as 'M' made me laugh way harder than it should have.

And we all know James Bond was a Time Lord.

Please review. If you think anyone is out of character, please say so. I'm not as familiar with some of the Doctors' character as I would like to be so if they out of character, please tell me how to fix them.

* * *

Going to see _her_ was never a good thing.

He got several looks of sympathy as he walked down the hall towards _her _office. 'The Ginger Haired Devil', that's what they called her. She was tough, tough as nails, and did not tolerate failure and/or stupidity. Rumor had it that she once lost her memory when on an undercover mission. She had been so deep in character that when she lost her memory she completely assumed her character's part and still managed to hand in the necessary information to headquarters. Everyone admired _her _but still more feared _her_.

And Ten had pissed her off.

"Come in already." She said in an annoyed tone as soon as she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"You wished to see me, N?" He said, trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Yes I did. Sit down now." He heard the door open behind him yet he didn't turn around. He didn't think it wise to turn his back on her when her tone was so clipped. She looked up and her face seemed to soften, just slightly.

"Ah, T. I believe you know T, do you not?" N asked and Ten turned around. There was a man who looked vaguely familiar. He had brown hair and a rugged face with a bright grin. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they would have been more fashionable in the forties. He did know this man, if only by sight.

"Head of T branch, correct?"

"That's right, Ten, I can call you that right?" The chief of the Technology Department said and launched right into his speech before Ten had a chance to respond. "I've brought you some tools for your next mission."

"Mission?" Ten said and turned to N, confused.

"Yes, of course. This IS what M16 agents do, is it not?" She asked. Ten found himself nodding.

"Oh, oh yes. But, um, if I may ask? What is the mission?" N sighed, as if Ten's question had physically hurt her, and stood up. She walked over to a projector which she turned on as T turned off the lights.

On the projector screen was a photo of a man who Ten had never seen before. His dark eyes stared out from the screen and seemed to constantly be searching for something.

"This, my dear Ten, is the Master. I daresay you've heard of him."

"I have." The Master was the largest threat they had had in years. He was a dangerous operative who had done it all: murder, double dealings, thievery, you name it, he had done it. The only thing the Master had not done was treason, as nobody seemed to know who he worked for or where he was from. A number of agents, including Doctor agents, had been tracking him for years yet nobody was any closer to finding even a shred of information about him.

"I was unaware we had managed to take a picture of him." Ten said, staring at the picture.

"We did, but it won't help us." T said bitterly.

"Why?" Ten asked.

"Because he is no longer an active Master agent," N said simply. She rolled her eyes at Ten's blank look and continued. "We have recently discovered that the Master is a very similar agent to our own Doctor agents. He is a number of different men working under the moniker of 'the Master'. This was one of the more active agents. However, thanks to the work of Four and Five, he will no longer be in the picture. They managed to take down his plane but in the process, he was severely burned. He was still alive after the crash but was rescued by another agent before we could interrogate him. His current whereabouts are unknown."

"And you want me to track him down?"

"He is of no use to us now. Due to his burns, he will no longer be a field agent. No, what we want you to do is to go here." She changed the projector slide and a photograph of a building in what looked like Cardiff.

"…Why do I have to go to Cardiff."

"Because Nine refuses to and Eleven hasn't finished training. And if after that…debacle in Canada," Here she shot him a sharp look. So that HADN'T be forgotten. "Your actions have been called into question, you are still one of the best operatives we have."

"You still haven't explained what you want me to do."

"T managed to decode the papers Five took from the Master agent. It was a mission summary. According to the papers, this Master was planning on stealing a packet of papers we had secured in a Cardiff bank. It is highly likely that now that one Master has failed, another will be sent in his place. We want you to go and intercept this Master and bring him in for questioning."

Ten nodded. It seemed like a pretty straightforward mission.

"What will I need?"

"This is where I come in!" T said, sounding excited. "I've brought gadgets for you to use. I designed it myself." He reached into the bag and pulled out a what looked like a silver stick. He handed it to Ten with a smile and placed the now empty bag down.

Ten was a bit confused. "Is this it?'

T was a bit offended. "Is this it?" He cried. "Is this IT!? Do you know what 'it' is?"

"No, I can't say I do. Should I?"

"He was out of the office when you made this. I believe you've only shown Three this." N spoke up.

"Oh yeah. You Doctors are hard to keep straight. Anyway, this is a Sonic Screwdriver and, as I said, I designed it myself. It can do almost anything. Watch." He took the Sonic Screwdriver from Ten and walked over to the door, which he locked. He held up his hands, as if for silence. Ten could almost hear N roll her eyes.

In a dramatic move, T pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the lock and there was an audible click as the door swung open.

"Huh?" T said, grinning brightly as he handing the Sonic Screwdriver to a stunned Ten. "Huh? I told you it was awesome."

"It'll change everything!" Ten cried.

"Indeed. Just be careful with the wood. It doesn't do wood."

"If you're done, T, I think Ten should be going. He has a few long days ahead of him." N said, T's cue to leave clear in her voice.

"Yes Mum." T said mockingly and, with another bright smile for Ten, walked out the now unlocked door. There was an awkward silence as N stared at Ten, taking stock of his appearance from his neat suit all the way down to his sneakers.

"Ten."

"Yes N?"

"I do not tolerate stupidity. You do what you did in Canada in Cardiff and you will be out of the Doctor program so fast that your head won't have time to spin."

"Yes N…"

"Good. Now get out of my office."

You didn't need to tell Ten twice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pub down the street, the Master was not having a good day.

The man was very and truly dead, this was all he knew. He kicked him again and blood seeped over the floor. Yep. Quite dead.

He looked around, scratching the back of his head. This was NOT how the meeting was supposed to go. His informant was supposed to have told him the exact location of the Doctor's next mission. He was not supposed to have been suddenly shot and bleed all over the floor before finishing what he had been saying.

The Master sighed, running his hand through his now blonde hair.

He turned and looked at the man in the corner. His leg had been snapped in two during the scuffle. While all the people in the bar had fled once the shootout had begun, this man had been prevented from running. He smiled slightly, a smile the man found terrifying.

"Now, shooting this man wasn't very nice. You see, he was quite useful to me." Here he stamped on the man's shattered leg, resulting in a very nice scream.

"I'm sorry. I was just following orders! I had no idea you were…the…"

The Master twisted his leg again.

"Say my name."

"Master." The man breathed.

"Indeed. I am the Master, and you will obey me. And since you did not obey me and killed my informant…well…" He pulled out his gun and pulled back the hammer.

"Wait!" The man cried. "I know about the Doctor. I work for M16! He's going to Cardiff! N's sent him to Cardiff!"

"Ah Cardiff!" The Master cried. That was right on his path. "That's interesting. You know what else is interesting?"

The man shook his head. He was now crying and bleeding all over the place. Remarkably similar to the informant, in fact.

"You're a traitor." The man's face somehow paled further.

"I don't like traitors."

Perhaps today would be a better day than he had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I really should be working on my other stories *looks at LXG fanfics guiltily*. However, procrastination is fun and after all, who studies for finals anymore!

Anyway, please read and tell me what you think! Thanks to all the reviews I got. They made my day!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me though if Moffat does what I think he's doing, I may sue for rights.

* * *

Four and Five usually worked together but one was far more likely to talk to Five than one was to talk to Four. While Four had always struck him as a decent sort, he was simply so…_odd _that Ten had to wonder why he had gone into the surveillance business. It was hard to forget the man in the seven foot long scarf with a manic grin and eyes to match.

Five, on the other hand, looked far more normal. The blonde hair man was far better at blending in than Four was, even if his fondness for cricket led to some interesting costume choices. At least, Ten thought as he sat down at an empty table in the airport cafe, he had left his celery stalk behind for this meeting.

Five was sitting a few tables away, picking at a salad. Everyone simply walked by the young man in the cricket garb, assuming that he was simply a lost sportsman. It was a look that Five had worked very hard to cultivate. He stabbed the salad viciously, as if it had personally done him wrong.

"May I take your order?"

Ten looked up into a pair of wide, somewhat crazed eyes and a likeable smile. The man in question had swapped his scarf for a waiter's pad but it was most definitely Four.

"Ah yes. No. Wait. You know what? I need a few minutes. Why don't you take his order? I think he's been trying to flag you down." Ten said, gesturing at Five. Four's grin somehow grew even wider and, with a nod and a "Very good sir!", he all but ran over to Five and they held a brief conversation. After this had concluded, Four walked into the kitchen. Ten sipped at his ice water, avoiding Five's gaze.

Instead, he found himself looking out over the airport. People were coming and going from every direction conceivable, each one in a state of unrest and a bundle of nerves. The airport was both a natural habitat and a dangerous place for a spy. They could blend in easily here but so could their enemies.

Ten's eyes were drawn to the scene of a crash. An angry man in a frankly alarming Hawaiian shirt's luggage cart had collided with a blonde porters. The porter appeared to be trying to appease him but the man was simply screaming louder. Eventually, the porter threw up his hands and walked off. Ten caught a brief glimpse of the man's face. Haggard yet relatively young and had probably just dyed his hair as his stubble was still brown.

"You would think you'd shave after dying your hair." Ten said out loud.

"One would assume." Ten, as an awesome super-spy, did NOT jump as Four suddenly spoke from behind him. Instead, he turned around calmly with his very intelligent looking glasses not askew and faced Four as he served him his food.

"Your fish fingers and custard, sir."

"W…Who would eat this?" He asked, momentarily breaking character simply because he was so stunned.

"I hear it's the latest fashion. Your check is on the plate." Four walked away. Ten didn't bother to look up to see if Five was still there because he knew what he would see or rather, what he wouldn't see. Instead, he examined the check. A series of numbers proclaimed that this fish fingers and custard dish was far more expensive then most people would be willing to pay but Ten was more interested in what was behind the words. He picked up a spoon and scooped out a little water. As carefully as possible, he placed the water down on the check. After a few moments, other, invisible words became visible.

"Expect the unexpected on your way to and in Cardiff," The check said. "We managed to locate some records that apparently involved the Master. According to the rumor mill, he once attended the training camp you yourself attended. His marks were also much better than yours.

Good Luck, 4 & 5."

Ten scowled as he tucked the note into his suit pocket. "My grades were fine, I have no idea what they are talking about. Good grief."

He pulled out his ticket and checked the time and gate number on the ticket. Gate number five and he had an hour to go. He turned and looked in the direction of the small bookstore.

"Oh well. I've got nothing better to do," He thought. "Might as well not looks suspicious and kill some time."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the airport, the Master was involved in a very different type of killing.

The unfortunate tourist who simply would not leave him alone was dead. He wouldn't stop following him until the Master had no other choice. He left the body in a storage closet, along with the unconscious body of a steward. The Master pulled on the far too large uniform and walked out into the bright light of the airport. He nodded a greeting to the attractive woman taking tickets and she giggled. He idly wondered what she saw. Thanks to the inventions of his superior, his appearance appeared slightly altered to her. Later, when what he had done was revealed, she wouldn't be able to name him.

He entered the plane, greeted his 'fellow' steward and locked himself in the bathroom. He pulled out a small silver cell phone and dialed three numbers. The call was picked up after one ring.

"Hello Mister Saxon," A breathy female voice said. "I take it you are on the plane."

"Yes mum," He responded, his nickname for her somewhat mocking. "You should also know that I have spotted one of the Doctors, just as you planned. He is on his way to Cardiff."

"Just as I expected," She said, smug. "After our other agent's rather…crispy failure, I knew that N wouldn't be able to resist going after what he was going after. You know what you have to do, correct."

"Yes mum."

"Good. Just a reminder though, Mister Saxon," Her girlish voice suddenly grew hard. "I do not tolerate failure."

Click.

The Master smirked to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. The passengers had started to board the plane and he needed to play his part but his mind was definitely elsewhere. He knew what must be done. He knew what he wanted done.

Today, either he would kill the Doctor or the Doctor would kill him.


End file.
